Talk:The Salt Flats
Video Lag Has anyone else experienced very significant lag issues when on the elevator in Thor on the PS3? HelloWaffles 01:36, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Video lag has been known to occur on all platforms due to the size of the visible area and the number of objects being rendered at any given time. It is most noticeable if you climb to the top of a pylon near the back. -- WarBlade 06:27, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Thor Jump Instant Death I will let it be known, in case you are curious, you cannot live through a jump off of Thor. I was curious and wanted to try it. You have an "out of map" death before you even hit the ground. Ruffy 01:48, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :It is well known already. It is also the basis of the tactic to kill Baron Flynt by knocking him off Thor. -- WarBlade 06:27, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Bagger 288 Related Trivia It was me who started the ball rolling on making sure a note was included on a bucket-wheel excavator and mentioned the Bagger 288 seeing as that one is the most famous example. This was a stretch. Now people are picking up the ball and running with it. Reminder: The article is about the Salt Flats and one quick mention of what "Thor" is I think is justified. More content on the Bagger 288 is not. -- WarBlade 21:01, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Outpost To the right of the outpost in The Salt Flats, next to the Catch-a-Ride is a *gun* and med vendor, rather than the usual ammo & med. I haven't been further but this is the first time I noticed this. It otherwise doesn't seem as an out-of-ordinary outpost. --Horsedrowner 10:10, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Need some volunteers There is a turret located far back in the flats with canopies on it. It is the only turret with canopies on it in the entire game. If a player, or more possibly a team, were to somehow jump up to the top, there could be a surprise waiting for them... i moved this trivia note to the talk page to await more information, and to see just what may await a player at the top of this turret. will the op please provide a more detailed location? and, if anyone cares to see just what is at the top of the turret, or if it is inaccessible, please list that info here. if anything does come of this the revised trivia note (or portions thereof) will be restored. 01:37, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :It is possible to get to the top using the "glitch" that if you catch on something you can then jump. It was actually very easy to get up to the top jumping on the slanty part comming off of the main building. (Unless I'm misunderstanding "turret" as the edge of the map '"Warning, this is your final warning" '''things.) The only suprise you find up there is the sound of wind and an amazing view. Otherwise it is inaccessable and devoid of loot :( ::Note: The top is not perfectly mapped and as such the railings offer no stop. Also, the break between the antenae and the normal platform can be glitched into, leading to the player sinking into the top of the "turret". This happened when I crouched, and it would not let me stand back up until I Walked off D: . 2011-02-26_00008.jpg|1) Far off view, with the moon :D 2011-02-26 00004.jpg|2) The cannopied "turret" 2011-02-26 00009.jpg|3) The way to get up 2011-02-26_00001.jpg|4) The top 2011-02-26_00007.jpg|5) The top looking in (I jumped off to get this 1) 2011-02-26_00016.jpg|6) Back Side (I jumped off the back for this one) 2011-02-26_00006.jpg|7) Looking off left 2011-02-26_00005.jpg|8) Looking off right. 2011-02-26_00012.jpg|9) Looking off back (left) 2011-02-26_00011.jpg|10) Looking off back (right) 2011-02-26_00002.jpg|11) Looking down front 2011-02-26_00003.jpg|12) Looking off back (you can see the turret part) 2011-02-26_00015.jpg|13) Map Location (middle right (black arrow)) :Here are a few Screen Shots I took of the sourounds: :(Steam's new screen shot feture makes this easier!!!) Willhelm 55 08:15, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I will check it out. My test character just reached salt flats. 09:39, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Did you use a "glitch" jump as well? My test character does not have a sticky grenade, and I could not get up on the turret. 10:15, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :Here's a link to the x-fire vid I made on how to get up there. There is no audio (still working in-game sound recording out :/ if it does not work, tell me and Ill put it on youtube. Sorry for the delay. ::Walk diagnally toward the structure, and when you "settle" jump and do the same. This works for getting into all sorts of odd places. ::http://www.xfire.com/video/41dff7/ ::: Willhelm 55 12:17, February 26, 2011 (UTC) no apologies, we are all busy doing all sorts of things :) The video is broken up (at least on Firefox). I Think I have the grasp of what you did, I tried from the left pole. Will test. 12:31, February 26, 2011 (UTC) OK. I cannot get up to the top (maybe my timing). What system are you useing? I am on the PC. EDIT: I am only asking, since you obviously have. 12:55, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :Im on the PC also, XP. Do your best to hug the wall, If you just try and jump up, you dont get close enough to the inner wall to "catch" or "settle" on the slope. Keep walking forward and toward the wall, which usually helps. If you do it right, after a jump you should kind of ''vibrate down a bit, or just halt movement. Also try to get the full jump, meaning try to "settle" at the top of your jump's arc. Willhelm 55 22:31, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, I got like 4 jumps at one time but did not get to the top (only close). It could be done though, I am convinced. I found it is very important where you keep your sights in relation to the corner. My best attempts were to the left of the corner (way left to start off). I was using MORD btw :) 09:21, February 27, 2011 (UTC)